Heaven is in your eyes
by OpheliaMikaelson
Summary: Doesn't matter how hard he tries, Jesse is not capable of letting his dead wife, Tracy, leave him. Her memories consume him every single day untill a new girl arrives at the MDPD and make him think about, finaly, move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! It's good to be back! So, this time I'm being a bold writer... I'll try to do a long-fic with my newest obsession: CSI Miami! Yaaay! :D I've been reading lots of fanfiction about it and I think it's time for a little test. Aaaanyways, I'll be posting every saturday, don't know what time, but... Okay! XD I hope you guys like this and please, if there are any grammar mistakes or anything like that, let me know and I'll do my best to make them right :3**

**Now, about the fanfiction... I instantenly fell in love by Jesse Cardoza and I found 4 fanfictions with him on this website. I guess this one will be the number 5 XD So, we have Marisol, the Mala Noches and yada yada XD I'll put more couples on the story sooner, I promise XD**

**If you made this far, congratulations! Now, let's go to the story :D**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Green Eyes

It was her first day on the MDPD. She shouldn't be so scared about it; after all, she wasn't even going to be a CSI, because she was going to work the entire day on the morgue with someone named Alexx Woods.

Lyra took a small breathe while on the elevator, staring at the closed doors for a moment before them open up and a bunch of police officers come inside the small steel box. Lyra never had problems with small spaces, but it was very strange for her to stay inside the elevator for too long surrounded by strange people.

She had what was called social phobia, wasn't quite the problem, but recently it began to be very present on her life. On airports, parties, elevators… Even on college.

Lyra stared at her reflection on the mirror of the elevator, running a hand on the top of her head. She had curly red hair, long enough to pass her shoulders, big green eyes (sometimes she believed they were a bit spooky, especially when she was scared, cause they were too big and light colored), small red lips and her face was peppered with freckles all over her nose, her cheeks, even on the forehead.

The red haired girl left the elevator after a few moments, biting her own lips while holding some papers and her Snoopy black backpack full of badges and key chains.

- Ms Morgan? – A soft and husky voice came from behind her, making the girl turn around and stare at the tall red haired man wearing dark clothes. – My name is Horatio Caine. I believe that you are Ms Woods assistant, is that correct?

- Yes, sir. – She answered with a smile. – It's… Very different from the place I used to work.

Horatio laughed softly. – Come with me, I'll give you a tour of the department.

He introduced her to some members of the team, a tall Cuban named Eric, a beautiful blonde named Calleigh, she was the ballistic expert. He also mentioned a brunet named Natalia who works on the DNA with Ryan Wolfe, but both were on a crime scene at the moment.

- Hey, H, I was thinking about that case and… - The male voice behind them suddenly stopped when Lyra and Horatio turned around. – And…

- Lyra, this is CSI Jesse Cardoza. – Horatio introduced her. – Jesse, this is Doctor Lyra Morgan, she is Alexx's assistant.

- Oh, hi, welcome to the team! – Jesse smiled and caught himself counting the uncountable freckles on her nose and forehead for a minute, forgetting about Horatio's presence. Lyra was such a small girl, he would say she badly left the twenties, and those big green and girly eyes were absolutely adorable.

- You mentioned that you had something to say about a case, Jesse? – Horatio said with a tricky smile, putting his sunglasses on.

- Ah, yes! Yes! We… Me and Walter we found some evidence pointing to the husband. – Cardoza took a small breathe, biting his tongue.

- Oh, that's great. I want you two working on that. And let me know the results. – The lieutenant said, putting one hand on Lyra's back so they could start walking towards the morgue.

Jesse stood there for a while, watching the petit form of Lyra walking away from him. "She is just a girl, Jesse, calm the fuck down" he thought himself, making his way back to the lab, where Eric, Natalia and Ryan where at.

- Man, what happened there? – Walter asked with a mischievous smile. – I thought you were going to ask the girl out!

Jesse rolled eyes, slapping Walter's head. – Not funny.

- She's beautiful. – Eric added, making Natalia cough.

- Oh please, could you guys hold back the testosterone? She's too young and I pretty sure she will ask if you have younger brothers! – Boa Vista laughed.

- Hey Nat, c'mon! I'm in pretty good shape! – Eric said arching an eyebrow. – I'll ask her out after this case, just for a beer between colleagues.

- No offense, Delko, but I think she'll say no. – Natalia smirked. – It's her first day here, me and Calleigh we will do that.

- Well… I guess she will agree, for a girls night. Especially if you said a couple of words to Alexx to convince her. – Walter argued.

Jesse, however, was wondering if he actually had any chance against Delko, considering everything else. He was just a sad CSI with a grey cloud above his head since his wife was murdered and all he could possibly think about was getting revenge, but now… When he looked at those big light green eyes, such feeling was melted and gone.

Cardoza smiled when Delko made a joke, but he wasn't listening to anything at all. Maybe he could invite her for lunch, or even coffee, he wasn't sure about it. All that he knew was… He wanted to know everything he could about that girl.

On the morgue, Alexx was very pleased to get some help with the pile os corpses around her, however, she was curious about the new assistant. Usually, the newbies were always full of questions, but not Lyra. She was very focused on the dead woman's corpse, removing a good pile of evidences, including skin under her long and manicured nails.

- You look like me on my first day. – Alexx smiled motherly to the red haired girl. – Very focused on the job. – She laughed briefly.

Lyra smiled back, removing evidence from the body. – I… Read all the books and information about the department before I accept the job. I didn't want to feel lost here. – The girl said shyly.

- Well, sweetie, the books are very good for you to know the theory of how things work here. But you will only learn something when it's right in front of you. – Alexx argued, keeping the motherly look over the young girl. – If you have any doubt about it, please, let me know. I'm here to help you.

- Thank you, doctor Woods. – Lyra smiled.

- Alexx, darling. Doctor Woods it's a little too formal to me. – The commentary made Lyra laughed, nodding briefly.

At the end of the day, the CSI team was tired, but not enough to go home, 'cause was a Friday and it was a tradition to go out for a beer and some good parties. Jesse was thinking twice about going, 'cause he was pretty sure that Delko was going to the operation "flirting with the newbie."

Cardoza opened his locker, staring at his wife's photo with a nostalgic smile. Was their wedding day, she was wearing a light pink dress, holding a rose bouquet in one hand while the other was tightly pressed against his own. All Jesse could see was her beautiful smile, she was so happy on that day.

He closed the locker with one hand and felt the big gray cloud on the top of his head. It was growing and getting heavier every time the thought of his wife crossed his mind. Cardoza took a deep breath loosing the tie around his neck, but even with that, Tracy came to him.

Her soft hands undoing his tie, her lips making small marks on his neck… The way she caressed his hair while hugging…

- Damn… - The CSI shook his head, biting his lower lip so hard until the blood was on his tongue. It was bitter, like his life. He had nothing besides his job, and that made him miserable.

Waking up alone, making coffee alone… Watching movies alone. Even going out with his old friends was weird, 'cause they were always with someone. Jesse tried a couple times to get a company, but… Zero.

Even his almost relationship with Natalia was a disgrace.

- Hey, die hard! Are you coming or what?! – He heard Walter yell at the locker's room door.

- Yeah… I… I'm on my way! – Cardoza answered, changing his shirt for something more comfortable.

On his mind, he kissed Tracy goodbye. Again. Until the next rush of memories, he thought briefly, following his friend to go out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey guys! :) Sorry for making you wait for so long, I was a little unsure about this chapter, but still... Here it is! Please, forgive my grammar mistakes if you find them, english isn't my mother language. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Anxiety

"Just a beer", Alexx's voice was still echoing inside her head when she walked inside that small pub for a happy hour with the co-workers. No big deal, Lyra told herself while walking towards the bar, asking the barman for lemonade, noticing the CSI's group getting close. She saw some new faces, probably Natalia and Ryan, and the big and tall man named Frank, according to Alexx.

Lyra pressed one hand over the bar, holding the glass of lemonade and staring for a long time the bottle of it, watching the tiny crystals of sugar going down the glass as she drank it slowly.

- There you are! – The girl looked away from the glass, smiling shyly when Alexx walked towards her. – You hide pretty well, girl, I almost lost you. – The coroner smirked. – Silent like a cat, I must say.

Lyra shrugged, noticing that some of the CSIs were walking away from the bar, straight to the small and not so much friendly (at least for her) dance floor. The tall Cuban was dancing happily with the blonde ballistic expert, and even the boss was chatting with a beautiful dark haired woman, taking her by the hand to the dance floor.

- That gorgeous girl there, her name is Marisol. She is Eric's sister. – Alexx told her. – And this bold grumpy man over here is our detective, Frank Tripp – She laughed when Frank arched an eyebrow. – The two on that corner are Natalia and Ryan. And… Well, those handsome boys near Frank are Walter and Jesse.

- Handsome? Where? – Frank said sarcastic, making Walter laugh.

- Don't be silly, Frank! Look how gorgeous I am! – Walter smirked.

Frank rolled his eyes. – Yeah, yeah, sure. Stop scaring this poor girl, would ya?

Lyra smiled; however, the cold sweat was already all over her body, especially her hands. She tried to do her best to keep cool, to relax, but she was already shaking a bit and the air wasn't getting not even close to her lungs.

She needed to leave.

- Excuse me a moment. – She whispered, smiling shyly before leaving the bar.

The cool night air rushed over her, making the girl shake and hug herself. The fear was always there too, like a silent monster just waiting for the right moment to jump on her back. Lyra took several long breaths, caressing her own bare arms softly when noticed someone walking towards her.

- Uh… I'm sorry, are you okay?

She turned her head and smiled briefly, recognizing the lonely figure of Jesse, the man from the department who was staring at her for a long time when they met. – Yes… Yes… I just… Needed some air, I'll be fine.

Jesse nodded, and felt very surprise with himself when his right hand touched her arm. – Geez… You're cold. Sweating cold, actually. Are you really okay, Lyra?

- Yes… Just… I really don't like crowded places. – The girl smiled shyly, taking a quick look at the man standing next to her. Jesse was tall, darkhaired, with honest light colored eyes. Honest, but at the same time, deeply sad. – So… I think I'm okay if you want to go back inside.

- Oh, okay… I needed some air as well. – The CSI smiled. – Do you mind if I ask… Are you somehow related to Horatio? – He laughed and suddenly the girl also laughed, blushing a little bit.

- No, sorry… I think is just a coincidence the… Red hair thing. – She answered, taking a brief look at her curly hair, floating with the cool breeze. Lyra didn't notice Jesse's finger playing with that tiny floating curl of her hair.

He didn't know why he was doing that. All he could think about was how soft her hair was and how he wanted to feel it on his bare hand. But then… Came the silence, and with it, come Tracy and her beautiful long blonde hair floating with the fast wind when they were going to their special place.

When he was tired, and so was she, they only needed to look at each other and everything was fine. And they started to pack, 'cause being tired means let's go to our special place and we will be okay. All the trouble would be gone when they lied on the soft green grass, and cuddling. Jesse was always playing with her hair while her fingers were caressing his chest.

Cardoza took a deep breath, noticing the big green and confused eyes staring at him. She noticed. - Uh… Sorry about that. – He put his hand down, coughing. – So… Uh… Do you need a ride? I can take you if you like.

Lyra put a lock of hair behind her ear. – Uhm… Yes, sure. If that's okay. I don't want to trouble you.

- No problem. My car is on the parking lot. Shall we? – Jesse smiled to the girl, keeping his hands on both pockets while walking with her on his side.

* * *

Calleigh was taking several deep breaths, moaning against Eric's neck while he was moving his hips against hers harder and harder every time her moans were louder.

- S-so close… Uuhhh… E-Eric… Oh God… - Calleigh smiled briefly when the Cuban leave her, and almost on the next moment, she was on top, riding him faster as she could, and when she felt him cum harder inside her, the ballistic expert smiled, touching her bare and light pink breasts while his hands were on her hips, keeping her still.

- Oh God, Cal… - Eric smiled, pulling the blonde closer so she could be lying on his chest while his right hand was caressing her back. – That was awesome.

- Yes… Considering that we are doing this on the back sit of your car in the parking lot… - She laughed, closing her eyes. – I guess… That means we are… Dating, right?

- Do you want that? – The Cuban asked.

- Yes… And you?

Eric bitted the lower lip. Of course he wanted that, but... He also enjoyed the having sex with Calleigh without that kind of chain around him. He enjoyed his freedom very much, but… He never knew exactly how he felt about her. All that Eric knew was that he cared a lot about Calleigh and… God, now he was confused.

- I can hear your brain working from here, did you know? – The blonde giggled.

- Oh, sorry Cal… I was just… Thinking, you know? About us… The… Stupid law of the department about no relationships, yada yada. – He rolled his eyes. – Do you think it would be a good idea for us being together like that?

- Well… Yes. I mean, we are both grownups, and we can do whatever we want outside the department. Keeping the professional side, obviously, but the moment we walk away from it… We can hold hands, kiss, make love in the back sit or whatever other place that you have in mind. – She smiled, kissing his lips. – I love you, Eric.

The tall Cuban smiled, caressing her silky blonde hair. – I love you too, Cal.

* * *

Inside her apartment, Natalia took a deep breath, trying to call Jesse for the third time in half hour. She wasn't worried, obviously, but… She wanted an answer. It was just a simple question and she needed a simple yes or no from Cardoza. And was being a pain on the ass.

- Jesse, this is the third message I left for you, so please, stop being a dick and call me back. – She throws her cell phone on the couch, kicking her shoes off after that. – Damn! – Boa Vista ran a hand over her hair.

She knew she was pushing him. The beer, the awesome sex, then… The silence. He was a dead end, as Ryan told her. Still to focus on his dead wife Tracy to pay attention to a colleague. Walter used to say that Cardoza had a big grey cloud on the top of his head and it was always a storm on it.

He was the nicest guy she ever dated. He had a nice chat, a sweet smile, was gentle… And pretty damn hot. Not to mention his sex skills, but Natalia wasn't looking for that. She could get sex anywhere she wanted. Jesse was… A friend. A good friend and someone she could be able to talk about anything, a companion… Or something like that.

Natalia curled her toes, lying on the couch and staring at the white ceiling like it was the most amazing thing she ever saw.

The brunet feels asleep on the couch, still wondering if Jesse would call her back. Or even talk to her again like they used to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with the update! :( I was with a little block _ Really bad, but anyway, here it is! Hope you guys enjoy! And again, please, forgive my grammar mistakes xD**

**xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Fear

It was lunch time when she finally found some time to study. The red haired girl wasn't tired, but her tests were getting closer and even working everyday with all those corpses and learning how evil a human can be, she always found some comfort and reason in the theory. It was simpler than the practice.

She smiled for the waiter when the tall and blonde boy brought the ordered, pushing her big and thick medicine book to the side, smelling the warm lasagna on the white porcelain dish.

- Thank you.

- When you are ready for desert, just ask me. – The boy winked, walking away from her table.

Lyra cut a small piece of the lasagna with the knife, taking the piece into her mouth with the fork and at the same moment, the girl was already opening her book, reading the third paragraph. It was very common for her eat and study at the same time, was a good memory, actually. When she was at high school, and her mother passed away, was the only comfort Lyra had, studying. It didn't mattered what; the opened book was her way out of the sadness.

However, she didn't understand a single line of the book. The girl took a deep breath, because a tall, sad eyed man with dark hair was taking all her thoughts at the moment. She was thinking about Jesse and nothing could possible frustrates her more than that. Lyra was wondering about the odds of a relationship with him, and… It was impossible.

She noticed how handsome he was, and probably Natalia, maybe Calleigh or that woman from the lab, Valera had noticed as well. They were all full mature breathtaking women. She, on the other hand, was just a skinny young girl.

Lyra didn't have a lower self esteem, but she knew that was too young for her co-workers.

The red haired girl took a deep breath, staring at the window for a moment when noticed some strange man coming out of a black car. And they were heading to the restaurant. One of them opened the door and the other two entered.

- Ladies and gentleman, I need your attention please! – The one who opened the door said. – Thank you. EVERYBODY ON THE FLOOR! NOW!

Lyra heard the shots, and suddenly she was under the table while the men were yelling at the other customers. – Don't play the hero, sir. I want wallets, purses, cell phones on the table. GO! GO!

The customers, all terrified, were putting their belongings on the table, hoping that those men were satisfied with that. Lyra did the same, keeping her head down.

- You, c'mon, get up! – The girl narrowed her eyes, watching one of the robbers making the owner of the restaurant get up so he could use him as a shield.

- You too, ginger, move! – Lyra didn't have the time to say anything, because there was a gun on her face and a hand pulling her hair tightly, making her stand up. Scared, the girl started walking noticing some police cars outside the restaurant, but the robbers knew they wouldn't shoot with hostages protecting them.

- RELEASE THE HOSTAGES, NOW! – She heard a police officer asking, when noticed a glimpse of a red hair behind a police car. The girl didn't had time to blink when the shooting started and the robber gun was on her head, however, it wasn't for too long.

The girl jumped when the robber fell behind her with a single shot on his forehead. As a doctor, she was used to blood and deaths, but… She wasn't ready for that. For watching the warm blood covering the asphalt slowly and his body looses all his functions in one single moment.

The medicine not prepared her for that.

She took a long breath when the paramedics came near her, putting an orange blanket around her shoulders and taking her to the closest ambulance so she could sit down.

Breathe. It was the secret to stay calm, to not let the shock take all her body and the tremors begin. She wouldn't let that happen again. The feeling of being inside a big bubble where you can hear and see everything, but in a lower volume like wearing headphones without music, or pressing the hands tightly on the sides of the head so the sound becomes muffled.

- Lyra? Lyra, can you hear me? - She heard a low and husky voice and opened her eyes, staring at two baby blue worried eyes. - Are you hurt?

She shook her head, but didn't dare to smile because she couldn't. Lyra noticed after some moments that her arms were around her torso, like she was hugging herself.

The lieutenant undressed his jacket, putting the orange blanket away from her shoulders. - Here, take this. Do you want me to call someone to come pick you up?

-... I-I'll b-be fine, thank you... Horatio. - She said shyly, smiling briefly for the older man, not noticing when somebody was getting closer to the ambulance.

- Is she okay, Horatio? – Jesse asked worried, taking a quick look at the young girl.

- She will be. – The lieutenant said. – You two excuse me, I need to take care of things here. – Horatio smiled to them, walking away with his social pants, and the deep blue shirt.

Jesse smiled, sitting on the girl's side on the ambulance. – Hey… Listen, I… I know it's not a good time for that, but… Would you like to have lunch with me? I know it was your lunch time and you probably didn't had time to eat, and… - He laughed briefly, and those lovely dimples on his cheeks were more visible. - Please, say yes?

Lyra laughed, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, staring the asphalt and her shoes for a moment. – Okay… - She smiled.

Cardoza stand up, offering his hand to the girl. He felt how soft and delicate her hands were, holding tightly own his own calloused hand, not caring to walk away from the ambulance with Lyra while holding her hand.

He knew she was scared, and that was his way to tell her everything was okay, that she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! long time no see XD I'm very sorry for the hiatus, but I was blocked again :/ My imagination sometimes keep playing hard, but okay. I'm getting my shit together and I'll write more and get the hell out of my comfort writing zone. XD Anyway. If you like some looong chats betwen characters, this will be a good chapter xD**

**xoxo Thanks for all the reviews and favorites :) And again, forgive my grammar mistakes .**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A bold move**

The nights before he went to Miami were miserable and full of depression and nostalgia, all at once. Jesse's heart was still aching, just like the rest of him. He hasn't shaved for days now, and could be confused with a beggar, not a police man like he was. His small collection of beverages was easily drunk in a few hours.

His friends were leaving lots of messages that Jesse didn't bother to answer, just delete them from the machine. Except the ones from his mother. She was concerned about his behave, and how miserable he was without his wife.

Tracy's photos were all over his bed, and every night he would grab his cell phone and make phone calls to her number, over and over again just to be able to listen her voice on the secretary. Jesse could even see her lovely eyes and smile while saying those simple words.

And every day he opened his eyes, feeling the warm sunlight on his face, forcing him to leave dreamland, silent tears would rolled down his face, because nobody was there, kissing him good morning and then making coffee. Another day alone. Another day without her.

He took a long and noticeable breath, opening his eyes just to stare a pair of green and glimmering ones.

- Sorry, I was a little… Absent. – Jesse smiled, taking the already cold and painted with ketchup French fries into his mouth.

- No problem… I got a little absent as well. – Lyra said with a soft smile. – Is just… I would never imagine that… You are an absent minded person.

Jesse smiled. He wasn't absent minded, not when Tracy was still alive. He would picture himself as a fun friend, caring husband and a genuine happy man. He loved to talk, and make barbecues with his friends, watching romantic comedies with Tracy until she was sleepy and they would make love and then fall asleep.

Because of her, he knew lots of romantic comedies movies. And now, he couldn't handle to look at one DVD cover without feeling empty inside. And the sadness would take over.

With the sadness, came the silence, and the with the silence… Came the observation power. Jesse knew only one person with senses so sharpen: Horatio Caine. The sad and lonely lieutenant was like a eagle when was about catching bad guys, helping victims and solving murderer cases.

- I wasn't like that when I had my wife… You would like me. I was a funny man. – He smiled, noticing one small thing: for the first time in months, it wasn't hard to talk about that. Tracy's face came to his mind, but he didn't feel that same sorrow. It was more like… A wound getting better. Still hurts, but… No so much.

- I heard that you are very… Reserved. Mostly because of your wife. – The girl said, seeing on Jesse what she was two years ago. Big sad eyes without perspective.

- Yeah, that's right. But… I'll get better one day. – He smiled hopeful, but still sad. – Taking one step at time… Sometimes I think I can't go on with that, I wish…

- To die? – She completed his sentence with a sympathetic smile.

- Yes… But then I remember that she wouldn't want me to do that. Tracy was so happy, so strong and full of life… I dream about her, and… She tells me to keep going. That one day the pain would fade away. But I'm scared… Scared that I could forget about her.

- That's not going to happened. – Lyra said determined, but still softly. – You know why? Because you love her. And she lives inside of you. Everyone that we love… They never leave for good, you know? You can always find them. – She smiled. – I know I just advised you by quoting Harry Potter, but… It's true.

Jesse smiled, and then laughed. – That's fine… I'm sorry to ask, but… Did you lost someone?

The younger girl nodded. – My mom, two years ago. I just received my approval letter from college, and… A few days after she… Passed away. – She said, playing with one of the French fries before taking it into her mouth. – I couldn't bear that. Knowing that she would never see me graduated, or I would never hug her again. It was… A tough time. I tried to kill myself twice because the pain was too much.

-… I'm sorry. – Jesse said in a low voice and did something a little too intimate. He held one of her hands. Her palm was pale pink and soft and her fingers were thin.

- That's all right. It's been a long time since I talked about that. – The girl smiled. – But… You're probably wondering how did I… Survive to that, right? – She laughed and the CSI nodded. – I didn't. For two years, I was… An empty person. Just a corpse walking through the city. I had no friends, no boyfriends, badly talked to my family... I took some prescribed drugs, but they didn't work. What really helped me get through this was… The music.

- Music? – The man asked.

- I play violin. And for two years, I practiced. One day, one of my neighbors heard me playing and invited me to join an orchestra. And I did. Was the best decision I ever made. – The girl's smile was so warm and welcoming that Jesse could stare at it for a whole day. - What I'm trying to say is… You still have hope, Jesse. You can be happy.

-… I guess that was the best advice I ever heard. – Cardoza says, squeezing her hand. – Thank you, Lyra.

- You're welcome. If ever need to talk… Just let me know. I heard that… You were seeing one of the CSI's, is that right? Natalia Boa Vista.

- Yeah, I was… But… - Cardoza took a long breath. He and Natalia were friends with benefits, but… He knew she wanted something more than that, and he couldn't give to her. – I don't know, is weird. I don't feel anything for her, but I can't say that.

- Give her a chance. – The girl said. – You know what? I'll get you two entrances for the orchestra that I play. I promise that neither of you will get bored. – She laughed briefly.

Jesse pondered for a few moments, smiling to that lovely girl. – Well… Okay! I'm curious… How do you manage being a coroner and a musician?

The girl shrugged. – I never find any problems to be honest. The calluses barely hurt, because I play for a long time. My fingers are… Accustomed with that pain from the violin strings.

- I played guitar for a while. – Jesse said. – But was a short time, because I couldn't get used to that pain on my fingers. – He rolled his eyes. – Well… I'll call Natalia, see if she is interested, and… I'll let you know, okay?

- Yeah, okay. – She smiled, taking a quick look to the clock of the dinner. – I think we should get back to the lab.

Cardoza agreed, paying for their meal and they started their way back to the MDPD.

When Natalia saw Jesse and Lyra a little to close in the elevator, her sharp investigative sense was at its higher level. She could tell that he was much better than the other days. He was smiling, for God's sake!

One part of her was happy to see him like that, and the other one was jealous. A school girl was making him smile! Boa Vista took a long breath and it was clear to Ryan that she was a little pissed off as well.

- Hey Nat, chill out. – He arched one eyebrow. – Maybe this isn't what you're thinking.

- And what am I thinking? – The brunet snapped.

Wolfe shrugged, taking another look at his crime scene photos, was one of those cases that could ruin a good mood in a matter of minutes.

Natalia tried to focus on her samples, but all was gone when she saw Jesse entering the lab wearing his light blue shirt, black pants and dark blue tie. He smiled at her and then went to help Ryan out.

Not even the hard case of the day and the difficulties of getting the killer behind bars ended with Cardoza's good mood. And in the end of day, Natalia was getting ready to get herself a beer when notice his presence.

The man was with a white towel around his waist, getting some clothes on his bag. – Hi Natalia.

The brunet blushed a bit, but kept herself coolest as possible. – Hi there. You look… Happy.

- Do I? – He laughed a bit, smiling to himself. – Well, that's good. Hey Nat, are you free on Friday?

She arched an eyebrow. – Friday?

- Yes, like tomorrow. – He put his underwear and took off the wet towel. Natalia tried not to look at him, but it was impossible. – I… Want to talk about… Us.

Us? What that school girl has done to him? Whatever it was, she was grateful. – Us? I thought there were no us after my eight not answered phone calls.

- I… Want to put that behind. – He zipped his jeans and put on a green T-shirt, sitting down to put socks and shoes on his pale feet. – So, what do you say?

- Okay… I guess. What time?

- Nine is good? – He got up, smiling to her while his hands were running all over his own hair, taking the excess of water. Natalia could see the water dripping from his hair, like one of those perfume advertisings. Paco Rabane, whatever. She swelled hard.

-… Sure, nine is great. – The brunet answered, feeling the small air she tried to put on her lungs was taken away with his suddenly approach.

He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her. And then, with a charming smile, Cardoza left.

Natalia was astonished, with heavy breaths coming out of her still opened mouth.

What just happened?!

* * *

**I started this chapter on my notebook, I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but... I hope you guys enjoy XD**

**xoxo**


End file.
